Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Rise of Yveltal
by Skaloth
Summary: Waking up near a lake, Alfred could not be any more confused. Remembering very little, he soon finds himself part of a legend he wants nothing to do with. And what is this nonsense about Ghost types being evil?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It only took a few seconds of conciousness to know that something was wrong. As I opened my eyes, I realised that I did not recognise where I was. What alarmed me more was the fact that I could not think of somewhere I should be able to recognise.

_Where is this?_

_I feel like I know the word for a place like this...green...trees._

_How did I end up in a forest?_

All around me I could see tall green trees, all which swayed gracefully in a breeze that I could not feel for some reason.

_Ok, lets think for a second. Where should I be right now._

I did my best to think why being unconscious in a forest didn't sit right with me, but for the life of me I could not think of why this was wrong.

_Well that didn't work, ok my name...huh, I really should be able to remember that_

I sat up took a better look at my surroundings. I had mysteriously ended up in a clearing in the aforementioned forest, a small lake to my right, and the forest edge to my left.

I inspected my body for injuries as that seemed like the smartest thing to do, one does not become unconscious in a place they do not recognise for no reason.

_That doesn't seem right either..._

From what I could see I had a purple body, complete with matching arms and legs, both with a set of sharp claws, three on my feet and four on each hand. Another thing was that I seemed to have a gem lodged in my chest.

_Having a gem there can't be healthy. I wonder what my head looks like_

I got shakily on my legs, aching from some strenuous activity I could not remember, and made my way slowly to the edge of the lake. What greeted me unnerved me a little bit

_Gems in my body I guess I can deal with, but gems for eyes seems a bit ridiculous _

My face , like the rest of my body was a deep shade of purple, I experimentally opened my mouth and was greeted by a set of razor sharp teeth. Long things that resembled ears adorned the side of my head. The most striking feature however were the two big pale blue gems that as far as I could tell I was looking out of.

_I wonder weather these gems are worth anything_

I quickly realised how stupid that thought was, a bit of money for the ability to see did not seem like a good trade.

_That brings me back to the most pressing issue, what in hell is my name!_

Ignoring the fact that I could not remember what hell was, I sat back down and concentrated hard. After several minuets of thinking I was about to give up, when a voice, not one that I recognised as my own spoke in my head

_Alfred..._

"What is an Alfred?" I wondered out aloud, startling my self with my scratch hoarse voice "Man is that what I sound like. I ain't gonna be warming any hearts with this voice"

The voice continued however

_Seek out my temple and you shall have your answers..._

"Huh, so if that voice was talking to me I must be Alfred" I surmised, but I still had more questions. "Hey while you are rummaging around in my brain, mind telling me what's wrong with my body? Cause I sure as heck can't remember."

Unfortunately the voice in my head remained silent.

"A lot of help you are. Fine, I'm sure you will call in later anyway." I thought over my newly acquired name. " I think I might shorten it to Al. Alfred seems a bit formal anyway"

Unsure why I felt the need to speak out loud to seemingly nobody, I ran over a check-list in my mind.

_Ok, now that I have figured out at least my name, I guess that I should focus on what I am going to do next._

_find shelter_

_figure out what I can eat_

_figure out where I am_

_find the temple that the voice mentioned_

And with that sorted out, I stood back up and looked towards the forests edge. The trees looked unnervingly tall. Did I use to be taller? Either way I chose the nearest tree and walked towards its imposing figure. It was covered in very tough looking bark, I rapped my purple knuckles against in and a solid sounding clunk returned.

_Hm, I wont be getting any of this off easily, there goes the plan of using it to make a shelter._

I considered my options, I could explore into the forest to maybe find some trees that were more suitable for shelter building, or I could stay by the source of water that I had found.

_I need a shelter, but what are the chances that I can find another source of water before I get thirsty_

Thinking for a way to mark my progress, I glanced at my claws. Not strong enough to tear the bark off the tree, but strong enough to scratch some marking into it.

So I set off, leaving a cross patterned scratch on a tree every so often, making sure that I could see the last scratch from the next tree. It was slow going, but at least I would not get lost.

The sounds of the forest surrounded me as I tracked onwards, bird call, the sound of insects and the rustling of trees as I made my way though the forest. It was becoming more dense and the vegetation would sometimes impede my progress, but my claws had yet to find anything that could stand in their way.

As I walked through, I had more time to think about my strange situation.

_What am I anyway, I don't recognise anything that looks remotely like me. Speaking of which, I can remember the names of some animals, but not what they look like._

Words like cow, dog, gopher came to me but I could not conjure up an image in my mind.

_I couldn't remember what a forest was until I saw it. Maybe that was the case with everything I saw in that clearing. _

I wondered if my memory would be further jogged along by sight, so I made an extra concious effort to look at everything around me.

Just as well, or I would have never seen that village in the distance

_That looks like as good a shelter as any_

With that thought I made my way towards it, hoping whatever lived there would be able to shed some light on my situation

Little did I know I would not like what I found.

_**To be continued.**_

**YOU MAY HAVE SEEN A STORY BY THE SAME NAME POSTED EARLIER. I TOOK IT DOWN BECAUSE WHEN I READ IT MYSELF, I WAS NOT HAPPY WITH HOW IT SOUNDED AND WHERE THE CHAPTER ENDED.**

**FEEDBACK APPRECIATED**

**-SKALOTH**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I got closer to the edge of the village there were a few things that stood out to me immediately. Small huts made out of thick wood with roofs made of straw were dotted around the village in abundance, if I were to make an estimate around 30 in the whole village with a few bigger more important looking buildings in a few places.

The second thing I noticed were the inhabitants of the village, who varied in size , colour, shape and species. My brain told me that some were mammals, while others had the characteristics of reptiles and insects. Even then there was a great amount of diversity amongst the smaller groups, no more than two of any one type.

_Wow, that ones a biggie!_

The one I had spotted was a enormous bipedal dinosaur, bigger than most of the huts. It was adorned with tough looking pale green scales, with each step it took it shook the ground.

I shifted nervously.

_Well, I think I may ask someone more my size for help._

Steeling myself, I entered the village proper. I wasn't noticed when I entered, as all the creatures seemed to be in a rush doing one task or another, rushing here and there.

I spotted the nearest villager, a small bipedal dog with bright pink skin. He seemed to be standing idle for the time being, so I decided to go and see if I could get some information

"Uh..hey there, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?" I asked nervously, hoping my scratchy voice would annoy him.

"You are in Colo village" he responded without looking towards me, seemingly focused somewhere else. I noticed a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"And would you be able to tell me what I am?" I inquired, very aware of what a strange question that was.

"What do you mean?" he turned towards me, but when his eyes made contact to who he was talking to, he let out a yelp. "Saa...SAABBBLEYE!" he shrieked

_what the..._

"Ghost type! There is a Ghost type in the village!" he yelled at the other villagers who all turned to face me. I could feel every eye on me

_Ok Al, you can handle this. Just greet them and they should help you right?_

"Uh, hello?"

And with that, chaos erupted. My response had cause a mass panic, creatures of all shapes and sizes scrambling over each other to get as far away from me as possible.

I turned to one."Hey, what's the matter?"

The small blue and white ball shaped creature let out a shriek "STAY AWAY YOU FILTH GHOST TYPE!"

that stopped me in my tracks. I hardly noticed when the creature ran away with the rest of them. I was trying to decipher the reaction that a simple hello had caused.

_Ok, lets go over what I have been called in the last couple of seconds. Sableye, that's what the small pink pooch called me before he started this riot. What is that, a species name? And then, Ghost type._

I pondered the meanings of these new titles I had acquired. Titles that the villagers here did not appreciate apparently.

Soon the whole part of town that I was occupying was deserted. Looking in the distance I could still see a few of the retreating creatures.

"Well that was rude, not to mention strange." I looked around to see if I could spot anyone still here to ask for directions, or information on what the heck had just happened.

_I think I will have to put this incident on the think about later list, along with several other things._

"Well, I sure hope this reaction is just something that will happen in Colo Village, or interactions in the future may be a problem." I was just about to start moving through the village to keep searching for help before I heard a voice.

"There he is!"

I turned around to face the direction of the voice, to see a group of creatures approaching. They looked a lot more tough and serious than the lot who had just ran away.

_Good, maybe they can give me some answers_ I thought optimistically. I started walking towards them.

" Hey there!" I yelled out, hoping to start off on a better note than the last encounter.

The fact that I had tried to establish communications seemed to rattle them. A large red dragon with a yellow belly and big wings spoke up.

"Don't respond, he might try and use his ghost type tricks on you" he asserted, a few others making sounds of agreement.

As the closed I could see that they were not looking for a friendly chat. As I turned to start running another one in the group yelled.

"Cut him off, if he escapes he will bring more of his kind here."

As he said this another large group of creatures appeared from behind the buildings in front of me and blocked my escape .

I stood, panicking and surrounded What_ could I have possibly done to deserve this kind of treatment?_

The first of the creatures to reach me was a pale coloured cat standing on two legs. It had a shiny jewel what seemed to be embedded in its forehead.

He took a swing at me with his claws, and much to my surprise, they passed right through me.

_Huh, maybe I am a ghost after all._

I grinned, now aware of a trump card I had. With confidence that I would be able to strike him without being hit back, I scratched at is face.

He yelled in pain, as two groups of angry red line appeared on his face.

"You idiot!" one yelled at the cat. "You know that normal attacks don't work on ghosts!"

One stepped forward. A yellow being with brown markings on their body. "Never fear, for I Hypno shall make this ghost susceptible to out attacks!"

And then, much to my surprise, his eyes lit up with a flash, and I felt something change in me. For lack of a better way of describing it, I felt a whole lot more solid than I was a second ago.

"Now he will not avoid our attacks!" Hypno claimed dramatically.

And with that, I realised that I was suddenly in a great deal more danger than I was a second ago.

"I'll make you pay for those scratches!" the cat screamed as he charged forwards again, aiming to scratch my face. I leaned back to try to avoid most of the attack, but he still managed to scratch near my gem eye.

I winced in pain, and soon I was aware of other attacks incoming. The rest of the group had decided to join the fray.

Soon I did not have to contend with physical blows but one of fire, water, ice and all other sorts of weird attacks. Some I dodged, some hit, but due to the shear number of attacks reigning down on me I had no chance to strike back. Soon, something snapped, and instinct took over.

Letting loose a feral sounding growl, without thinking about it I felt my form melt into the floor, and then into the shadows of my would be captors. Soon I emerged on the other side of the circle of creatures.

"Where did he go?"

"He used shadow sneak! Turn around!"

By the time they had turned around, I was already running towards the village edge.

"Get him!"

As I was running I could feel an energy building up behind me. One that I did not want to look behind me to see. Whatever was causing that could not be good. Then, the only warning I got was a shout

"HYPER BEAM!"

I huge wave of energy hit me, and sent me sky rocketing through the air. My only saving grace was the blast sending my into the forest and out of the village.

I hit the ground hard, skidding along for another good five meters before coming to a stop. With the last of my energy I stood back up, and kept walking away from that accursed village. I'm not sure for how long I kept walking, it was all a blur of pain and dizziness.

After I felt I had walked enough, I stopped. Looking at my body confirmed that it was in bad shape. Scratches and burns and lacerations that thankfully did not bleed covered my body. Sure I was a ghost , but whatever the guy called Hypno had done made just as vulnerable to attacks as anyone else.

_Well, this seems like a good time for some R&amp;R_

I fell to the ground, and fell unconscious.

_To be continued..._

_Hey_

_Hope all of you that read this enjoyed it._

_Thanks to Crazeguy for his review :3 I will try and not disappoint_

_and thanks to Crazeguy and Manrock456 and Lichlord99 for following :D_

_Next chapter next week_

_-SKALOTH_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up from being unconscious for the second time in as many days. I let out a long groan. The damage my body had sustained was recovering, but boy was everything still very sore. From what I could see through the trees, the sky was grey. Hopefully that didn't mean rain was coming. Getting rained on would be the icing on the cake of these latest series of events.

_I guess that means I need to find shelter, and fast as well. Those clouds look angry_

I pulled myself back on my feet and gave myself the once over. The lacerations had filled themselves back in, but I still sported a nasty burn. How do Ghosts get burned anyway. That brought up another question

_Just how much of a ghost am I anyway. I don't think I died._

Well, my type of ghost had a name anyway from what I had gathered from the frightened screams of the villagers. Sableye.

_So , I think I'm less of a I died and came back ghost, more of a my species has ghost like traits. _I mused. I think I liked the second option better as well. Thinking about how I might have died would have just added to the stress of the current situation.

_Well, off to find shelter. My odds of finding that clearing again are very low. I think I got blasted out the opposite end of the village._

The only was I could think to go was away from that village, which was apparently filled with a boatload of prejudice against ghost types. Going there again was out of the question.

So I headed deeper into the forest, who's name I had still yet to figure out. I got back to the task of trudging forward, cutting any vines that impeded my progress with my claws.

While I walked, I remembered another thing that was bothering me. What had happened back in the village when I had melded into the shadows to escape my perusers. It just kind of happened. I had not thought to do it, as if my body acted on my own. I added a new thing to my mental to do list.

_Figure out how to do that kick ass meld into shadows thing_

After trudging through the forest for what I guessed was half a day, the sky opened up, binging down heavy rain and thunder. This slowed my progress considerably, turning the once solid forest floor into a thick sludge. More than once, I had to stop and yank my leg out of it only to get one leg free and the other stuck. I was getting annoyed and to make matters worse. I was starting to get hungry.

I trudged onwards, my feet aching and my stomach growing in protest.

"Quiet you, I don't even know what is safe to eat in this forest anyway." I answered my rebellious stomach. All I got in response was more hunger pain.

I was just about ready to give up and stop moving before I saw a small opening. It looked like a small dugout, solid enough for me to run inside and take shelter. I doubled my pace and covered the distance quickly. I practically dived into the hole once I reached it.

Inside the hole was dark, but for some reason I was able to make out everything very clearly. Shapes and surprisingly small shelves lined the walls of the hole. Then I was able to make out the shape of a basket filled with various gems.

Without thinking, I snatched one up, and looked at it. I could see my reflection in its emerald green surface. Something about this gem told me that I would be very tasty, and my stomach agreed. I experimentally licked it. The taste was unlike anything that I could define, but I could tell you, it tasted good.

_Oh boy, calm yourself Al, these are probably worth allot, and they are probably someone's. And I definitely should not eat them all. All the delicious gems... _

I put it back, trying to control myself. I couldn't take my eyes off them. They seemed to call out, begging to be eaten.

_I'm sure they wont mind if I take one to eat..._

I grabbed a smaller gem. This one red in color. A ruby. I took a bite...

_Soooooo Delicious!_

I scarfed the gem down in a second, and without thinking about it, I reached for another and swallowed it as well. Soon I was in a feeding frenzy, eating a red one , a blue one and a yellow one. All the tastes melded together, all of them good.

Before I knew it, they were all gone. Then I realised what I had just done.

"Oh bugger."

_You moron, those were probably worth a lot of money, whoever those belonged to is going to be really pissed off._

Time to get out of here. I started walking towards the exit, when I suddenly heard footsteps from outside. Very irregular footsteps.

I quickly dashed into the shadows, and hid. Hopefully they would do something else before noticing the gems and I could slip out quietly.

I heard a yawn, and a figure came around the corner. It was a bipedal creature. With cream colored skin and irregularly placed red spots around different parts. One on both ears, a few on its body and another on centered around one of its eyes.

The eyes were weird as well, as if I am one to talk with these shiny things. Instead of regular pupils, a pair of swirls took their place.

They walked in a peculiar way as well. In what seemed to be a drunken stumble, they took a wobbly step forward, looking for the life of them that they would topple over, but they never did. It was making me dizzy just looking at it to be honest.

They came to a stop after entering the hole proper, and sat down. Dropping a basket of what looked to be apples, they walked to the back of the hole. After seemingly aimlessly walking about for a bit, I heard a feminine voice mutter gleefully.

"Time to add to my collection!"

She walked towards the recently emptied basket, and pulling from shoulder bag that I had not yet noticed, a brilliant green gem. A huge emerald. As she bent over to place it in the basket, she stopped.

"What! NO!." she descended into a panic "Nonononononono!"

She started to walk around the cave, lifting objects, hoping to find the missing gems underneath I guessed. A wave of guilt hit me hard.

"Come on! Where are they! That took so long to save up!" she was becoming more and more frantic.

"Wait! What if someone stole them?" she began to panic " WHAT IF THEY ARE STILL HERE!"

She began to look around even more frantically, before reaching into her bag and a pulled out a pale blue orb. Before I had a chance to study it more closely, she smashed it onto the ground and a bright light filled up the hole. I shielded my eyes to avoid being blinded.

When the light faded, I found the hole several time more bright than it was a second ago. And in front of me was a very terrified creature who had spotted the one responsible for the loss of her gems. The one who had snuck into her house, and worst of all was a ghost type.

I knew based on past experience what would happen next.

_Oh no, not again! _

I placed my hands over my ears. On the bright side I wasn't hungry any more

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_to be continued_

_Woo!_

_Another chapter done!_

_Thanks for reading again_

_thanks to Domingize and Crazeguy for their reviews on last chapter, and Domingize for following_

_See you next chapter. Remember feedback is always appreciated!_

_-Skaloth_


End file.
